Sailor Moon (Crystal)
Sailor Moon is the Sailor Senshi identity of Usagi Tsukino and the titular character of the entire anime. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Like the other characters, Sailor Moon's appearance in the new and improved anime series is based off of her appearance in the manga. |-|Sailor Moon = She has long blonde hair that is often sported in the odango hair style. She wears a sailor fuku with a dark blue miniskirt, red boots and ribbons, and white gloves with red ends. Her hair has white pins and red disk barrettes on the buns. She wears moon-shaped earrings and her various mystical broaches on her collar. |-|Super Sailor Moon = In her evolved Super Sailor form, her miniskirt is white lined with yellow and dark blue at the end with a yellow sash around. Her tiara is jeweled with a golden crescent moon and her sleeves are more wavy. Biography Season One: Dark Kingdom After Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon in the very first episode, she is shocked to see herself in her new form. However, after her red hair pieces flash and she hears Naru Osaka scream, she heads to OSA-P, the location where Naru is at, and finds a youma. Sailor Moon performs an introductory speech before the youma sends her new army of now will-less civilians to attack Sailor Moon. The people try to attack her as Sailor Moon frantically tries to run away from them and accidentally trips and scrapes her knee in the process. After being surrounded by the people, she starts to cry and wails so loud that it shatters the store windows and hurts the ears of everyone present. She then calms down after a masked man in a tuxedo tells her to fight. Luna then directs her to attack the Youma with ''Moon Tiara Boomerang'''' and Sailor Moon proceeds to do so. After the Youma turns to dust, she follows the masked man outside and the masked man tells her that he is called "Tuxedo Mask". Sailor Moon is joined by Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. They discovered that Sailor Moon ''is the Moon Princess. Sailor Moon started to remember her first life as Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium on the Moon. Luna takes them to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom and the spirit of her mother, Queen Serenity, told them more about their past lives on the moon. After finally obliterating Queen Metalia once and for all, she receives an even stronger and more powerful transformation broach called the Crystal Star Broach. By calling out Moon Crystal Power! Make Up, ''she transforms into a much stronger version of her standard Sailor form and revitalizes the Earth and its people with the Moon Stick for the last time. She later attained a much stronger mystic wand called the Moon Rod, which had belonged to the late Queen. Her newest and much stronger moonlight-based attack is ''Moon Princess Halation that eliminates the enemy in golden moonlight. She still uses her tiara to attack her enemies. Season Two: Black Moon Clan While enjoying a date with her boyfriend/lover, Mamoru, in the park, a young girl with bright bubblegum pink hair and pigtails suddenly fell out of the sky on her head, knocking her down on the ground. she was surprised and sacred when the girl introduced her as "Usagi" and that she hand over the Silver Crystal immediately. Usagi is very suspicious of Chibiusa being near her and magically charming her family in following her every command. She wonders where she might have come from and what she wants with the Silver Crystal. She soon gains a new and even stronger mystical wand and shouts its much stronger healing attack, Moon Princess Halation. She later saw Black Moon Clan taken Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter right before her horrified and tear-stained eyes. Chibiusa have taken her Sliver Crystal but Tuxedo Mask told her to return Sliver Crystal. Chibiusa taken Sailor Moon, Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis to Door of Space and Time where they met Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto used her Garnet Rod to open the Door of Space and Time and allows them enter 30th Century Earth. They are attacked by the Black Moon Clan but thanks to Tuxedo Mask, she breaks free. Chibiusa allows them to enter Crystal Tokyo's desolate castle and where she sees Neo Queen Serenity in a deep, death-like slumber surrounded by a coffin of quartz crystal. Later, she is amazed to meet King Endymion himself, who bears an unmistakable resemblance to her dear boyfriend, Tuxedo Mask. She discovered that she could not remain the future much longer; as Neo Queen Serenity is nearby, causing a twist in the timelines. She was later abducted by the envious Prince Demande, who recognized her undoubtable resemblance to the Queen herself, and taken to Nemesis. Incapable of transforming, she was afraid of being all alone and defenseless against the Malefic Dark Crystal's immensely strong evil energies. She grew weak and discovered that her friends are in chamber of darkness. She and Neo-Queen reached each other beyond time and space though Sliver Crystal. She transforms into Sailor Moon with Neo-Queen's power and freed her friends from chamber of darkness. She used Pluto's key and get her friends and herself out of Nemesis. She discovered that Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask is missing and Chibiusa's evil awakening as Black Lady causes an increasingly powerful and unstable storm in space and time. Later, she and the other four Sailor Senshi are confronted by Black Lady. In Act 24, Sailor Moon was very shocked that Chibiusa would side with the enemy. Realizing that she really does care about Chibiusa, Usagi begs that she return to her and that she is being deceived and used by the enemy. She attempts to utilize the vastly strong healing abilities of the Silver Crystal to release the real Chibiusa, but is horrified to see her beloved Tuxedo Mask appearing before her with the broken Cutie Moon Rod in his hands. Unable to bear this horrific future any longer, Sailor Moon agrees to sacrifice her own life to stop all of this. But before she can do so, her beloved boyfriend manages to snatch the Crystal Star brooch from her, causing her to become quite weak and turn back to normal. In Act 25, she regained conscious and was shocked to see that all was frozen and un-moving. She ran to Sailor Pluto's side and was surprised that she would risk her own life in saving her by stopping time. A weakened Sailor Pluto told her to retrieve the two Silver Crystals from Prince Demande while time was still frozen. She does so, and returns to Pluto. She cries in sorrow over the Sailor Senshi's unfair demise and angrily transforms into Sailor Moon once more. Fully energized, she confronts Death Phantom with the Cutie Moon Rod and berates the evil entity for forcing those who should not fight, and making Chibiusa cry. She uses her Moon Princess Halation attack and is joined by Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, who all use their own elemental attacks. Sailor Moon is then absorbed into the very heart of Death Phantom himself and sees his true self for the first time. In the season finale,'' she is given an even stronger transformation broach, the Cosmic Heart Compact, by Neo Queen Serenity and uses her Cutie Moon Rod in conjunction with Sailor Chibi Moon's to obliterate Death Phantom once and for all. Before returning the the twentieth century, she just wants to see her future self only once. She is also given an stronger mystical scepter to help purify and destroy future adversaries-the Spiral Heart Moon Rod-by Chibiusa. She received a note from Neo Queen Serenity; asking her to train Chibiusa as a fellow Sailor Guardian. Season Three: Death Busters When a mysterious shadowy monster appeared out of the blue and absorbed a young girl into itself, she used the mystical Cosmic Heart Compact to transform into her third evolution. Though she did not yet use her new powers, she watched as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus tried to destroy it with their own, more powerful attacks, but were unsuccessful. Two days later, another Diamon attacked and Sailor Moon called upon the Spiral Heart Moon Rod's great powers and unleashed ''Moon Spiral Heart Attack ''to exterminate it, and revealing a cat. She suddenly noticed two figures standing far off. She called out, demanding to know who they were. She was surprised when one of them smiled and donned a Sailor Guardian fuku and mask. She turned around, in time to witness Sailor Chibi Moon being healed by the mysterious girl they had met earlier. When Cyprine used her ability to control the minds of her friends, she called on the great powers of the Holy Grail, which caused the three talismans to resonate and enable her to undergo an entirely new and even stronger evolution-Super Sailor Moon. She used her newly magnified powers of her Spiral Heart Moon Rod to perform the more powerful attack, ''Rainbow Moon Heartache. Upon arriving Mugen Academy, she left with Super Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto to the basement to find the casue of the Daimon and defeat Mistress 9. She expressed concern of not being able to defeat the Death Busters by herself, but was comforted by Sailor Uranus. The elevator then picked up speed, separating the foursome. Refusing to beaten by any darkness, she used Rainbow Moon Heartache ''to illuminate the shadows. She was suddenly confronted by Professor Tomoe, saying that his Diamons were hungry and began to attack and the three Outer Guardians. She evaded them as Sailor Uranus used her Space Sword to blast them away. Sailor Neptune told her to get her mystical scepter as soon as she could. She told the mad scientist to stop, as had no desire to battle him. He ignored her pleas and fully transformed into Germatoid. Sailor Uranus said that he was no longer Hotaru's father and could not return to human form. Super Sailor Moon decided to use ''Rainbow Moon Heartache ''to exterminate Germatoid. She then thought that she had sensed someone nearby. When the building began to collapse, she was protected by Sailor Pluto using her Garnet Orb to create a shield. She was shocked to see Mistress 9 in front of the building. As the sea became more violet and the sky thundered, she was horrified to see the limbs forms of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus all hovering in front of Mistress 9 in purple orbs. She ran toward her dearest comrades, but was stopped by a powerful force. She noticed Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto went down on three sides of Mugen and used their talismans to erect an extraordinarily strong force-field all around the Academy in the attempt to suppress Mistress 9. Knowing that Hotaru's body would be torn apart, she used ''Moon Spiral Heart Attack ''against her, but was shocked to see that it had no effect whatsoever on her. She was forced to watch helplessly as the spirits of the four Inner Guardians' were extracted and absorbed into Mistress 9. as they fell, she ran to their side. When their spirits were returned, Sailor Moon happily hugged them, glad that they alright. She turned to see Hotaru's consciousness and expressed sadness and worry over her sacrifice for them. As Mistress 9 began to grow in size and in power, she was relieved to see that Sailor Chibi Moon (who attacked Mistress 9 directly with ''Pink Sugar Heart Attack) ''was awake and was again grief-stricken to learn that Hotaru was gone. Sailor Chibi Moon assured her otherwise, that Hotaru still lived on in their hearts. Tuxedo Mask appeared and urged her to evolve into Super Sailor Moon before the whole planet would be swallowed up. Drawing all the strength and abilities from all the eight Sailor Guardians, she called on the Grail and became Super Sailor Moon again. She was later amazed to see another Holy Grail appear before Sailor Chibi Moon and evolve her into her own Super Sailor form as well. She extended the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter; ready to combine her abilities with those of Super Sailor Chibi Moon. By performing the more strong attack, ''Rainbow Double Moon Heartache, she and Super Sailor Chibi Moon's combined strength was greatly amplified by the elemental attacks of the four Inner Sailors' and Tuxedo Mask's energy-projecting attack. She and the others were shocked when their attacks did not even seem to even faze Pharaoh 90. She then realized that their access of varying amounts of elemental energy was only strengthening him. Super Sailor Chibi Moon felt her strength leaving her and started to fall, but was saved by Tuxedo Mask. When Pharaoh 90 broke the dome-shaped shield, she was horrified to see Sailors' Uranus, Neptune and Pluto fall as well. Super Sailor Moon looked upon the continuing chaos all around her, and was sorrowful that her fellow Sailor Guardians had all been pushed to their limits. Seeing no other options, she called on the Holy Grail with the intention of releasing all of its sacred powers, her own, and those of the Silver Crystal at Pharaoh 90 all at once. She winked at Tuxedo Mask and then plunged herself right into the core of Pharaoh 90; much to the shock and sadness of all. As Sailor Saturn was destroying Earth, Sailor Moon awoke and emerged from Pharaoh 90. She looked in despair as Sailor Saturn dragged Pharaoh 90 into the Tau Nebula with her and the portal closed behind them. Sailor Moon turned into Neo-Queen Serenity and she restored the world from the damage done by Pharaoh 90. She also restored Hotaru, who was reborn as an infant. The Outer Senshi chose to raise Hotaru and they said goodbye to Sailor Moon and the others, promising to return someday. Abilities and Powers Fully capable of using the Silver Crystal to heal the sick and wounded, return the dead to life, and even restore the whole planet. She can also heal those who have been turned into mindless monsters with various wands and scepters. She can also use her powers in conjunction with Sailor Chibi Moon as well, making them much stronger and more effective. The same goes for the sacred Holy Grail. Transformations Phrases and Items |-|Phrases = *Moon Prism Power, Make Up *Moon Crystal Power, Make Up *Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up *Crisis, Make Up |-|Items = *Transformation Brooch *Moon Stick *Crystal Star *Cutie Moon Rod *Cosmic Heart Compact *Spiral Heart Moon Rod *Holy Grail Attacks |-|Attacks = *Supersonic Waves *Moon Tiara Boomerang *Moon Twilight Flash *Moon Healing Escalation *Moon Princess Halation *Moon Spiral Heart Attack *Rainbow Moon Heart Ache * Rainbow Double Moon Heartache (with Super Sailor Chibi Moon) Other Items |-|Costume Items = *Red Hair Pieces *Tiara Trivia * During the confrontation with Death Phantom, although despite being in her Sailor form he refers her as the Queen of the Moon. Gallery For images of the Crystal incarnation of Sailor Moon, please see Sailor Moon (Crystal)/Image Gallery. Videos es:Sailor Moon (Crystal) pl:Czarodziejka z Księżyca Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Royalty Category:Crystal biographies Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal Sailor Senshi